the_gigantis_universefandomcom-20200213-history
All About the Gigantis Universe
What is the Gigantis Universe? The Gigantis universe is a universe that was born from my love for all things kaiju. It is mainly a Godzilla universe but with certain elements from other kaiju franchises (Gamera, Ultraman) and movies (Cloverfield, The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms, etc.) thrown in in a manner that flows together smoothly. Also included are ideas and elements from fan-made universes such as Godzilla Neo, Daikaiju Neo, and Go G. Godzilla Neo is one of the things that inspired me to create the Gigantis Universe, so I owe a lot to its creator Matt Frank. There are also other universes that interact with the Gigantis universe that are discussed on this wiki. The Gigantis Universe has been through 4 iterations ever since I created it in 2012, with this wiki being about the fourth (it used to be about the third until its overhaul in 2019). Who is Gigantis? Gigantis is the name given to the kaiju form of my main character James Thompson. To find out more about him, click here: (link pending). What were the other three iterations of the Gigantis Universe like? The first iteration was basically me just scratching the surface of universe creation. It was very under-developed in terms of thorough descriptions of the events and I didn't really think out reasons behind why an event happened or what justified certain characters' responses. The main difference between this iteration and the ones that came after is that it crossed over, and later became entwined, with the Disney/Pixar move Brave. In this iteration, James was called Jason and was the adopted son of Godzilla whose human parents were killed by Baltans. Marcus went solely by the name Mephiles the Dark (he had a different personality from the Sega character but had the character's appearance) and was a demon banished from Hell that befriends Jason and Gzilla. Jason wasn't created through human science, but through one-in-a-million chances. He and the other main characters were more Mary Sue-ish then they would be in later iterations. The second iteration was slightly better, but still a bit under-developed. Many events and kaiju were added and events were expanded on. Gigantis and his friends being created through human science is established and some of the Mary Sue-ish elements are dropped. This universe crosses over with an alternate universe version of the Disney movie Frozen in which kaiju roam the planet. This is also when multiple stories that take place in the universe were going to be written, but those never came to fruition due to favoring further universe refinement. This is also the iteration that had beings from the Gigantis Universe mingle with beings from other universes (said universes being a version of the Rise of the Tangled Brave Frozen Dragons universe where Elsa and the others were the villainous). James was still called Jason and was the adopted child of Nick Tatopolous after the Fall of Solstice Technologies event. The third iteration is the closest to the fourth compared to the prior two. Events were refined and some more kaiju and characters were added. The Gigantis Universe still had ties to the Frozen universe, but in a way that combined them into. Instead of existing in a separate universe, the Frozen characters were written so that they always existed in the Gigantis Universe. This version of the Gigantis Universe had a strong similarity with the reader-insert story Frozen: A Project's Past (written by Chinsagan) in regards to the Frozen characters. Focus on alternate universes increases, with stories planned to be written on events that take place in an alternate version of A Project's Past that has its characters deal with kaiju attacks from both the main Gigantis Universe and kaiju created in its own universe and a Gigantis/RWBY universe. There was also plans for an enormous crossover story that involved characters from the main Gigantis Universe interacting with characters from the Gigantis/Brave Universe, the alternate Project's Past universe, and the Gigantis/RWBY universe to deal with a threat that could prove catastrophic for all of their universes.